


Teaching Discipline

by thebokutosimp



Series: bkak teacher-student au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji in a Skirt, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Closet Sex, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bokuto Koutarou, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Bokuto Koutarou, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Teacher Bokuto Koutarou, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Akaashi Keiji, Wall Sex, but they don't know it yet, the iwaoi is VERY VERY VERY minor, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebokutosimp/pseuds/thebokutosimp
Summary: Akaashi loses a bet to Oikawa, and out of all things his best friend asks him to wear female clothing to school. Having no other choice he agrees, and while he's at it he decides to tease his handsome professor a little too. One thing leads to another, and at the end of the day Akaashi finds himself pressed against the wall in a supply closet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: bkak teacher-student au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177403
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	Teaching Discipline

“AKA-CHAAAAAAN!”

Akaashi flinches in his seat at the loud voice, whipping his head towards the living room door with a look of horror on his face. His roommate and best friend, Oikawa, comes running into the room, tripping over his own feet comically at the doorway, and he shoves his exam paper in the younger's face.

“I GOT AN A FROM MY EXAM! I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET AN A, AKA-CHAN!” He shouts.

“Be quiet, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi, the brunette's boyfriend, mutters as he joins the two in the living room. “You're going to bring all the neighbours to the door.”

Oikawa frowns at his boyfriend as if he had just told him the most stupid thing he has ever heard. “I can't be quiet about this, Iwa-chan. This is of prime importance. The neighbours can suck my ass.”

“That’s pretty rude, Oikawa-san.” Akaashi says calmly, turning his attention back to the book he had been reading when his older friend had, not so gracefully, interrupted him. “So you got an A from your exam, hm?”

“Do bears shit in the woods?” The brunette flips his hair. “Of course I did! I told you I would do it.”

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi facepalms. “I'm going to go make myself coffee.”

“Make me one too, my dear Iwa-chan!” Oikawa flutters his eyelashes at his boyfriend. “Please~”

“Sure. Akaashi?”

Akaashi looks up at Iwaizumi and gives him a polite smile. “I'm good, Iwaizumi-san. Thank you.”

Iwaizumi disappears out of the living room after nodding once in acknowledgement.

“So.” Oikawa tosses his exam paper away and faces the younger, the look on his face turning wicked. “I guess this makes me the winner of our bet, am I right, my sweet little Aka-chan?”

Akaashi shrugs, preparing himself for whatever bullshit is going to come out of his older friend's mouth. “I guess it does.”

“Well then, here's what I want you to do.” The brunette crosses his legs on the couch, straightening his back and snatching the book from Akaashi's hold.

“Hey! I was reading that.” Akaashi protests.

Oikawa smiles sweetly at his younger friend. “You can read it later. Now listen to me.”

“Oikawa-san-"

“I want you to wear feminine clothing to school tomorrow.” The brunette interrupts Akaashi, a mischievous look in his chestnut brown eyes. “You have a lecture with Bo-chan tomorrow, don't you? Give the man a show, Aka-chan.”

Akaashi stares blankly at his older friend, completely at a loss for words. Wearing feminine clothing to school on a day he is guaranteed to see Bokuto? A terrible, _terrible_ idea if you ask Akaashi.

Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest, looking very much proud of himself for being able to render the younger speechless. “You know you can't complain, Aka-chan. You’re going to do it, or I'll send all your nudes to Bo-chan.”

“I- y-you- what?” Akaashi stutters. “First of all, stop calling him Bo-chan. And I don't even have any nudes you can send him, anyway.”

“Could it be because you have already sent him all your nudes?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Oikawa-san.” Akaashi shoves his older friend's arm. “Do I really have no other choice?”

The brunette rubs his arm with a frown on his face as if Akaashi had superpunched him. “No. You have no other choice. We're going shopping right after I drink my coffee.”

“What about Iwaizumi-san?”

“He needed to study anyway.” Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows. “We can fuck all we want when you and I come back from shopping.”

Akaashi has never wanted to hit his head against a wall so bad before.

-

“Okay. There's no way I'm walking into that lecture hall looking like this.”

It's the next day, and Akaashi is standing a few feet away from the door that opens to the lecture hall Bokuto is currently teaching at. The raven is wearing a white, silk dress shirt over a black pleated skirt which doesn't cover much of his body, and sheer black stockings are stretched all the way up to his upper thighs, ending right where his skirt starts. A black ribbon is tied around the collar of his dress shirt, and he's wearing a black blazer jacket on it to give him, in Oikawa's words, a more sophisticated look.

Akaashi doesn't think he looks bad whatsoever, but he's beyond embarrassed, and the thought of everyone's gazes turning to him when he steps into the lecture hall is terrifying. Well, okay, he’s more terrified of having those intense golden eyes of Bokuto's on himself, screw his classmates.

Akaashi knows he can't miss a class because of a reason like this though, and he also knows his best friend will throw a fit if he hears that Bokuto didn't get a chance to see the raven in these clothes, so he heaves out a sigh and takes a few short steps forward, his black, shiny heels clicking. He raises a hand and knocks on the door, pushing it open and stepping inside shyly when he hears his professor call him in.

Bokuto stops talking when he catches sight of Akaashi, and the raven can hear his professor inhale sharply as his golden eyes rake over his entire body, lingering on his long, stocking-covered legs for a few extra seconds. When he finally looks up at Akaashi's face and their eyes meet, a shiver runs down the younger's spine.

“I-I'm sorry I'm late, sensei.” Akaashi bows politely before running up the stairs and taking a seat on the backmost row.

“Looks-" Bokuto's voice cracks when he speaks, his eyes still locked on to Akaashi, and the older man clears his throat before continuing. “Looks like you've spent some extra time getting ready today, Akaashi-kun.”

A few people chuckle, and Akaashi flushes red from both embarrassment and fury, glaring at his professor with his gunmetal blue eyes. “I-"

Bokuto doesn't give him a chance to speak. “But you look really good in your outfit, so it's fine, Akaashi-kun. No worries.”

The laughter of the students come to an abrupt stop, a few heads turning towards Akaashi curiously. The raven hides his face behind his hands so his classmates won't be able to see his flaming cheeks.

“Alright, everyone. Leave your friend alone.” Bokuto says in an unnecessarily cheerful tone, making Akaashi want to strangle him. “Let's continue where we left off, shall we?”

The raven takes out his notepad and pencil case to start taking his weekly notes, listening to Bokuto intently and scribbling down any information his professor deems important.

Someone nudges his arm suddenly, and Akaashi looks up at the person's face, a very handsome boy with black messy hair and almond shaped hazel eyes, smiling politely.

“Yes? Did you need something?”

The boy doesn’t say anything, he just hands Akaashi a small piece of paper and flashes him a small smile before going back to his notes. The raven frowns down at the crumpled paper as he turns it over, and his blue orbs grow wide when he reads the note his classmate had written to him.

_I've always thought you were pretty, but you look so much prettier dressed up like this._

Akaashi can feel his cheeks turning red once again at the unexpected confession, and he quickly shoves the paper into the pocket of his jacket and turns his attention back to the lecture Bokuto is teaching.

An hour passes with Bokuto and Akaashi flashing each other meaningful looks and flirty smiles when no one else is looking. Bokuto even goes as far to make a circle shape with one of his hands, and with the index finger of his other hand he does a penetrating motion as if he's trying to tell Akaashi what he will be doing to him later on. The younger's heart skips a beat at the gesture, and his lips tilt up into a shy smile as he looks away from his professor.

“Alright, everyone.” Bokuto claps his hands. “That will be it for today. Please read Chapter 6 before coming to our next lecture. I'll see you guys next week.”

Akaashi collects his materials and shoves them into his bag messily, and just as he gets up from his seat to descend the stairs a gentle hand wraps around his wrist.

“I’m sorry. Akaashi, right?”

Akaashi faces the boy who had given him a note earlier, and smiles up at him softly while nodding in confirmation. “Yes.”

“I believe we haven't met before. I'm Matsuda Izumi.” The boy says as he squeezes Akaashi's hand in his.

“Akaashi Keiji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Matsuda-san.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” He pulls his hand back to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh, Akaashi... it's okay if I call you Akaashi, right?”

The smile on Akaashi's face grows upon seeing how shy his classmate has gotten. “Of course. It's all good.”

“Ah, well then.” Matsuda looks down at Akaashi, his hazel eyes full of admiration. “Akaashi. I... I just wanted to tell you that you look, well, uh, really pretty today. Like this. Actually, pretty is an understatement. You look, uhh, g-gorgeous.”

Akaashi’s jaw drops open, his entire face flushing in embarrassment, and he mindlessly starts playing with the hem of his skirt.

“T-thank you, Matsuda-san. I really... appreciate the compliment.” He mutters, unable to meet the boy's eyes.

“Of course! I mean, no problem, Akaashi.”

Akaashi opens his mouth to say something, but all words he was about to say go down the drain when he catches sight of Bokuto leaving the lecture hall.

The raven looks back at Matsuda with an apologetic expression on his face. “Matsuda-san, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have somewhere to be. Would it be okay if we talked later?”

His classmate smiles sweetly. “Of course, Akaashi. I'll see you later then.”

Akaashi bows shortly. “Absolutely. Thank you again for the compliment. I really appreciate it.”

And with that the raven runs down the stairs, completely unaware of all the admiring glances he gets from his classmates, the only thing on his mind being Bokuto. He exits the lecture hall and starts walking as fast as he can (because walking in these heels is a damn challenge), looking around frantically as he searches for those dazzling golden eyes that make his knees tremble with a single look.

Unable to spot the person he has been looking for, Akaashi breathes a sigh, deciding to just go up to his professor's office. Just as he's about to turn the corner to make his way to the stairs, a door opens and he's being grabbed by the wrist and violently yanked into what seems to be a supply closet.

Akaashi opens his mouth to protest, but he's being turned around and pinned against the wall so hard it knocks the breath out of him and he can't speak. Fear overtakes him for a second, his heart almost beating out of his chest, but when he realizes who he's with his entire body relaxes and he lets Bokuto grip his waist harshly, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth seductively as their eyes meet.

“Bokuto~” He breathes, dropping his bag carelessly to wrap his arms around the older man's neck.

“Akaashi.” Bokuto's right hand moves down and slips under his skirt to cup one of his butt cheeks, and the older man groans deliciously when he feels the lacy fabric covering Akaashi's ass. “Mm, Akaashi. What are you wearing today?”

The raven gives his professor a small kiss on the lips. “A skirt. Do you like it, Bo?”

Bokuto smiles down at Akaashi, kneading the soft skin of the younger's ass. “Of course I do. You look fucking gorgeous. When you walked in looking like this all I could think about was laying you out on my desk and fucking you in front of the whole class, baby.”

He gently pushes a stray curl behind Akaashi's ear. “It wasn't only me who liked seeing you in a skirt, though.”

Akaashi buries his fingers in his professor's black and silver hair and licks his lips sensually, staring deep into those golden eyes of his. “I only care about what _you_ think, though.”

“Is that right, my sweet?” He moves his hand back down and slides it into Akaashi's jacket pocket, taking out the small, crumpled piece of paper. “I saw that jackass giving this to you. Why is it still in your pocket if you don't care about anyone else?”

Akaashi gulps nervously. “I-" He starts, but Bokuto is already turning the paper over to read the short note.

His professor snorts comically when he’s done reading the note, throwing the piece of paper away in exasperation as if it had personally offended him. Maybe it actually had.

“I've always thought you were pretty, he says.” Bokuto says breathily, squeezing Akaashi's ass roughly in his hand, his fingertips digging into the soft skin. “But you look prettier dressed up like this, he says. Too bad he doesn't know it's all for me, don't you think?”

“I-" Akaashi clears his throat. “I really don't care what he thinks, Bokuto. I don't know why he thought-"

“What did he tell you after class?” Bokuto asks, sliding Akaashi's jacket off his shoulders and tossing it aside before untying the ribbon from around the collar of his shirt. “I saw you two talking. He even went as far to touch you, that asshole. What did he tell you?”

Akaashi slips his hands under Bokuto's dress shirt, roaming them over his professor’s torso and feeling all of the hard, delicious muscles on it. “Nothing important. He just told me I looked pretty, that's all.”

“He just told you that you looked pretty, hm?” Bokuto undoes all of the buttons on Akaashi's shirt, growling hungrily when he sees the black, lacy bralette the younger had put on. “And what did you say?”

A sweet moan escapes the raven's lips when his professor brushes his thumbs over his nipples through the lace, his dick giving a small twitch. “I- _ah,_ I just thanked him, n-nothing else.”

Bokuto leans forward to take Akaashi's earlobe between his teeth, biting lightly as he keeps playing with the younger's nipples through the fabric of his bralette. Akaashi lets out a few short, melodic moans, and the sounds go straight to Bokuto's dick.

“Did you like it when he called you pretty, hm?” Bokuto breathes onto Akaashi's skin, leaving a trail of kisses from below his ear to in between his collarbones. “Tell me, Akaashi, did you like it?”

“I don’t-" Akaashi is cut off momentarily by a sharp intake of breath when Bokuto dips his thumb into his belly button. “I don't care what he thinks of me. I only care about you, Bo.”

Bokuto slowly sinks down to his knees in front of Akaashi, keeping eye contact with him the entire time, and he grasps the backs of the younger's thighs firmly. “Is that right, my baby? You only care about me, and no one else?”

“Yes! Yes, Bo. Only you.” Akaashi whimpers, his cheeks flushing dark red at the sight of Bokuto on his knees between his legs. The raven brushes his long, delicate fingers through the black and silver strands as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. “O-only you, Bokuto. I'm only yours.”

“Damn right you are, my little slut.” Bokuto hisses out. “Now hold your skirt up for me, my sweet baby doll. Let me cover you with my marks so no one else will dare talk to you, let alone touch you.”

And Akaashi complies like the good little slut he is, holding the black fabric up so Bokuto can do whatever he wants to him, and the older man's smile turns wicked when he sees the _very obvious_ tent in Akaashi's black, lacy panties.

“Look at you, my angel.” He whispers, pressing a small kiss to the lace-covered tip of Akaashi's cock. “You're so horny for me already. You look so goddamn pretty like this, holy fucking shit.”

And with that he attacks Akaashi's thighs with his lips, biting and sucking and licking at the plush skin, and Akaashi throws his head back against the wall in pleasure as he tightens his grip on Bokuto's bicolored hair. His professor's lips brush so, _so fucking close_ to his most sensitive parts and Akaashi's legs tremble so hard he's sure he would've fallen if not for the iron grip Bokuto had on his thighs.

“ _Ah,_ Bo. Feels good.” The younger moans out, bringing one of his hands up to push the lacy fabric aside and tweak his own nipple. “Please. M-more.”

Bokuto detaches his lips from Akaashi's thigh and looks up at him, his golden eyes blazing with lust. “Yeah? You want more, my lovely angel?”

“Y-yes. Please~”

Without another word Bokuto turns Akaashi over, pressing his chest against the wall and the younger hisses when his bare, sensitive nipple brushes against the cold surface.

His professor laughs into Akaashi's inner thigh, his hot breath tickling the younger's skin. “Sensitive much?”

Akaashi doesn't respond, he only lets out a desperate whine and pushes his hips back against Bokuto's face like a needy little whore.

“Okay, baby, relax. I'll give you what you want.” The older man says as he pulls down Akaashi's panties along with his skirt in torturingly slow movements. “Be a good boy and stay still for me, okay? I'll make you feel so good, my pretty doll.”

“Yes. Anything daddy w-wants.” Akaashi stutters as he places his forearms on either sides of his head to steady himself, his breathing a little ragged because of the excitement he's feeling.

Bokuto pulls the lacy panties down to Akaashi's mid-thighs as his black skirt slides all the way down and pools around his ankles, and he licks his lips at the sight of those delicious thighs stretching the lacy fabric almost to the point of ripping it. The older man strokes Akaashi's long, stocking covered legs all the way from his ankles up to his bare ass, and he gives both cheeks a solid smack, making the younger gasp in pleasure.

“You have such a beautiful ass, baby.” He praises as he glides his big hands over the smooth, milky skin. “Now it looks even better with my handprints on it.”

Akaashi moans softly, wanting nothing more than to see those sexy handprints on his ass. The mental image he provides himself makes his dick throb painfully between his legs, and he creeps a hand down to touch himself, desperate to get some relief. Bokuto notices this though, and he slaps the younger's hand away before his fingers can even brush against the tip of his cock.

His professor clicks his tongue in disapproval. “No touching yourself, baby. Just be patient, and I will give you what you want.”

He places his hands on Akaashi's hips and pulls the younger's ass closer to his face before starting to press feather-light kisses on it, giving a few bites here and there to leave pretty, pink marks on the smooth skin. Akaashi whimpers softly at the sensations, breathing out Bokuto's name like a prayer.

“Feelin' good, my sweet?” Bokuto murmurs as he drags his teeth across the skin of the younger’s ass.

“Ye- _Ah!”_ Akaashi moans out loud at a particularly harsh bite, his head spinning with pleasure. “Yes. Feels so good, Bo.”

Bokuto stops his ministrations for a minute, moving his hands to grab at Akaashi's now hickey covered butt cheeks and spreads them apart to lay bare the younger's tiny, pretty hole. The older man leans forward a little, his tongue darting out to give it a small, teasing lick.

Akaashi lets out a silent scream as his back arches like a bow, his entire body shuddering at the mind-blowing sensation. “F-fucking hell, Bokuto. _Shit._ Do it again!”

Bokuto chuckles at the desperation in Akaashi's voice. “Nu-uh. Not today, baby. You disappointed daddy today, so ‘m not gonna give you this.”

“But!” Akaashi looks over his shoulder to glare at his professor with his gunmetal blue eyes. “But you said you would give me what I wanted!”

“Well, not this.” The older man gives another smack to both of his cheeks. “You expect me to give you what you like the most when you’ve literally flirted with a guy right in front of my eyes?”

Akaashi wants to _cry._ “But I haven't flirted with him! I haven’t! _Please_ , Bo-"

“I said no, Akaashi.” Bokuto whispers, his voice oozing with dominance.

The younger immediately shuts his mouth, knowing from experience that if he pushes it any further when Bokuto is using _this_ tone he's going to be in deep trouble, and when he speaks to Bokuto again it almost feels like a cat purring at his owner.

“Yes, daddy.”

Bokuto smirks up at the younger. “Good boy. Just stay quiet and let me prepare you so I can push my cock deep inside your pretty little hole, alright?”

“Yes, daddy.” Akaashi leans his head against his upper arm and shuts his eyes, willing his body to relax for Bokuto so he can begin fingering him.

“Lemme know if it hurts, baby.” Bokuto murmurs gently, and he waits for Akaashi to nod in acknowledgement before bringing one of his hands between the younger's legs.

Akaashi gasps when he feels a cold, wet finger circling around his rim, his body tensing for a moment at the sudden intrusion. He takes a few deep breaths, catching both of his nipples between his fingers and pinching them softly to coax himself into relaxing. It takes a few seconds for the tension to leave his body, and as soon as it does Bokuto pushes his index finger deep into his hole, starting to slowly move it in and out. 

Akaashi lets out sweet little moans as Bokuto thoroughly fingers him, his hole loosening enough for another digit after a few minutes. Bokuto doesn't ask him if he wants a second one before pushing his middle finger alongside his index, knowing from the way the younger's moans grow louder that he's very much ready for more, and the older man thrusts them in and out of Akaashi's hole with fervor, his tongue poking out in concentration as he does so.

Bokuto's fingertips brush close to Akaashi's prostate with every thrust, but he never pushes them right against it, avoiding that sweet, _sweet_ spot that will make the younger see stars on purpose because Akaashi really likes it when Bokuto massages his prostate with his thick, meaty fingers. And Bokuto is very much determined to not give Akaashi what he likes most.

“Bo- _ah,_ Bo!” Akaashi moans out, arching his back so his professor’s fingers will be able to slide deeper into him. “Daddy, _hnnn,_ please, m-more. Give me more!”

Bokuto smirks devilishly at the younger's distress, deciding to tease him a little further by prodding at his hole with a third finger but never pushing it in, and it only takes Akaashi ten seconds to stomp his feet in frustration.

“Bokuto!” He whines, tears gathering in his blue eyes as he looks back over his shoulder at his professor. “Stop t-teasing me! Please, _ah,_ I'm so hard it _hurts,_ please!”

“Yeah, beg for me just like that my sweet little slut.” Bokuto smiles up at Akaashi like a madman. “Beg for me, cry for me, scream for me, my pretty. Show me how much of a cock slut you are.”

He gives a particularly harsh thrust of his fingers, and Akaashi mewls, throwing his head back in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“ _Ah, hngh,_ Bokuto! Please!” He begs, a few tears escaping his eyes and streaming down his flushed cheeks. “Please, give me, _ah,_ your cock. I want it, want you, s-so bad. P-please, daddy, fill me up with your big cock. _Ah!”_

“Yeah? You want my big cock?” Bokuto abruptly pulls his fingers out, and Akaashi all but _shouts_ in agony this time, his dick throbbing painfully between his legs.

“Yes! Yes! Please, daddy! I beg you!” Akaashi cries.

“Tch.” Bokuto rises back on his feet and quickly undoes his belt, pushing his pants down to his mid-thighs to pull his cock out of his boxers. Poor thing is flushed dark red from being ignored for so long, precum dripping all the way down to the base and Bokuto hisses in pain when he takes hold of it to rub it against the crack of Akaashi's ass.

“You want this?” He breathes into Akaashi's ear, licking at his earlobe as he teases his tip at the younger's twitching hole. “You want my cock? Mine and no one else's? Tell me Akaashi, tell me you're a slut for my cock only. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you and how much you want to scream my name. _Only mine_.” He growls out the last part.

“I- I- I want your cock, Bo.” The younger sobs, dropping his head back against his professor's broad shoulder as he rocks his hips back in an attempt to get that delicious length inside of himself. “Only yours, yours! No one else's! I want you to fuck me hard until I lose my mind, until the only thing I can do is scream your name. Please, daddy!”

Bokuto grips Akaashi's waist tightly, and he bites hard on the younger's neck as he pushes his cock all the way inside his hole, eliciting a sweet, honey-like moan from the raven. Akaashi throws one of his arms back to grip at his professor's black and silver hair and pulls at the strands harshly, pushing his plush ass back against Bokuto's groin greedily.

“My pretty little cock slut.” Bokuto groans out. He licks a long stripe along the side of Akaashi's neck, tasting the salt of his delicious sweat. “Come on, my baby doll, fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how much of a slut you are for me.”

Akaashi begins rocking back and forth immediately, determined to prove to Bokuto that he wants him and only him, that he is a slut for his cock _only,_ and Bokuto moves his hands up to Akaashi's chest to play with his nipples, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, baby. You're doing so good, you feel so good around me.” The older man praises Akaashi, rolling both his nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. “ _Fuck._ You feel fucking amazing, my goddess. Fucking finally. I was so hard for you I thought my dick was going to explode.”

“Y-you- _ah, ah!_ You f-feel so g-good, my Bo!” Akaashi pants, his chest heaving with every breath he takes as he keeps fucking himself back on his professor’s cock, sweat dripping all the way down from his hairline to his jaw. “You're s-so amazing, _hnghhhh,_ so amazing f-for me. I lo- love your cock so much, d-daddy!”

The younger turns his head to the side and leans in closer to Bokuto, chasing his lips desperately and Bokuto smiles to himself before crashing his lips against Akaashi's fervently. They kiss messily, hungrily as if they're trying to devour each other, and Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi's middle to start thrusting up into that tight, wet heat he loves and adores so much.

Just as Bokuto pulls out almost all the way to give a hard, deep thrust, someone jiggles with the door handle, causing them both to stop moving abruptly, and Akaashi breaks the kiss to look at Bokuto with wide, horror-filled eyes.

“ _Who the fuck locked this goddamn door?”_ The person yells, giving the door a solid kick, and Akaashi flinches in Bokuto's arms, afraid that the person on the other side is going to try to kick the door down.

“Bo-" He starts, but Bokuto claps a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Be quiet, baby.” The older man whispers hotly into Akaashi's ear, tightening his hold around his waist. “You wouldn't want anyone to hear us fucking in this supply closet now, would you?”

Akaashi's blue eyes grow wider when Bokuto starts moving again, holding the younger's waist firmly as he thrusts up into Akaashi. The raven bites into the hand that is clapped over his mouth to muffle his moans, tears of pleasure slipping down his cheeks at Bokuto's hard, intense thrusts.

“ _Where the hell are these keys?”_ The person on the other side complains, and Akaashi can hear the rattling of keys as the man searches for the key to the supply closet him and Bokuto are currently _fucking_ in.

Bokuto must have sensed his distress, because he presses a few soothing kisses on his naked shoulder, not slowing down his thrusts one bit.

“Don't worry, my sweet angel. We won't get caught.” He assures Akaashi, thrusting in and out of his hole nonstop. “You just focus on coming for me like a good boy, alright?”

Akaashi nods furiously, closing his eyes and digging his nails sharply into Bokuto's forearm that is wrapped around his waist, pleasure completely overtaking his mind as the older man keeps fucking him hard and fast, groaning lustfully right into the younger's ear.

“I'm close already, baby.” He breathes out, bending his knees so he can thrust deeper into Akaashi. “You feel so fucking good it's like I'm in heaven. Not gonna last much longer."

Akaashi can also feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm with every thrust, but he is unable to let Bokuto know this. So he settles for arching his back over his professor's chest, causing the older man's cock to reach deeper inside himself, the head of it hitting the younger's prostate deliciously with every thrust.

_“Jesus Christ, I'll just go and get the cleaning equipment from the supply closet downstairs. Fuck this shit.”_

The person's footsteps fade out slowly, and then there's nothing except complete silence coming from the outside, letting Bokuto remove his hand from Akaashi's mouth.

“Told ya we wouldn't get caught.” Bokuto pants, his movements getting sloppier as he nears the edge. “I'm gonna come, baby doll, _fuck,_ I'm so fuckin-g close."

“Me too!” Akaashi whimpers, his legs trembling hard, the tell-tale sign of his incoming orgasm. “Bokuto, I'm g-gonna come. Gonna come, d-daddy!”

Bokuto gives a few more hard thrusts, and then he buries his cock deep inside Akaashi and comes with a lustful moan of the younger's name, filling his ass up with his white, hot come. The sensation of Bokuto spilling all his seed inside himself is what pushes Akaashi over the edge, and he follows right after his professor, coming untouched and painting his torso white with his own seed as he screams out Bokuto's name.

Bokuto's knees give out, the older man having run out of stamina after their intense activities, and they both collapse on the ground with Akaashi laying on top of Bokuto. The younger picks his head up from Bokuto's chest and presses his lips against his professor's, kissing him lazily despite his immense need for oxygen.

“That was amazing, Bo.” He says in between kisses, his fingers tangled into the sweaty strands of black and silver hair.

Bokuto breaks the kiss to lock eyes with Akaashi, and the younger's heart beats a mile a minute at the contented look in his professor’s golden eyes.

“It was amazing indeed, baby.” He chuckles, pushing away the hairs that are stuck to Akaashi's sweaty forehead. “And let me just say, you look breathtaking in skirts and lingerie. You should totally wear this stuff more often.”

Akaashi smiles down at Bokuto and goes in for another kiss, taking a mental note to thank his best friend later when he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo!!!! so this was the second part of the bkak teacher-student au, i hope it was okay and that you guys enjoyed this!!! i'm planning two more parts for this series, idk when i'll be able to post them but yes they will come!!<3 leave me some kudos if you guys liked this hehe👺 HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!


End file.
